Married to the wrong love
by Sesshomaru's only mate and love
Summary: Ichigo and Masaya have been happily married for a year now but what will Masaya think when their new born baby girl and boy comes out looking like Kish. Does that mean that one point in Ichigo's life she did not love Masaya. Ch.10 UP
1. I Do

I do not own Tokyo mew, mew and never will sorry but I do hope you'll like this story

**

* * *

**

I Do

* * *

'Do you Ichigo take Masaya as your lawful wedded husband to have and to hold through sickness and through health till death do you part' said the priest as he lifted his head from the bible to face Ichigo.

'I do' said Ichigo as she moved her gaze to Masaya with a smile.

'And do you Masaya take Ichigo as your lawful wedded wife to have and to hold through sickness and through health till death do you part' said the priest as his eyes also moved to meet Masaya's.

'I do' said Masaya as his eyes met with Ichigo with a trustworthy smile.

'Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride' said the priest as he saw Masaya slip the ring on Ichigo's finger while she did the same.

After quickly putting the ring on each other's finger, they lend in and kissed to show their love and happiness towards each other.

'I love you Ichigo' said Masaya as he grabbed Ichigo's hand to walk down the alley, and I love you too' said Ichigo as she walked down the alleys with a smile of happiness as everyone cheered.

After the wedding they had a beautiful reception with friends and family, after that they left to go to Hawaii for their honeymoon. 'This is beautiful' said Ichigo as she looked out the airplane window and saw a sky full of stars, 'don't you think this is beautiful' asked Ichigo as she looked beside her seat only to find a deep sleeping Masaya.

'Night, night my love' said Ichigo as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her blanket over her and Masaya and went to sleep. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you my beautiful kitten' said Kish as he left the outside of Ichigo's window with a frown.

* * *

Authors note

I know I know very short that's why I posted two chapters instead of one so my second Tokyo mew mew story won't be scared. Review this the click for the next chapter. -


	2. Happy anniversary

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I'm glad I don't because it would be very strange right now.

**

* * *

**

Happy anniversary

* * *

Last chapter

'Night, night my love' said Ichigo as she kissed his cheek and wrapped her blanket over her and Masaya and went to sleep. 'Why can't I stop thinking about you my beautiful kitten' said Kish as he left the outside of Ichigo's window with a frown.

(A year later)

'Hello my blue knight love' said Ichigo as she stared at Masaya with big plates size eyes as she found an envelope in his hand. 'Masaya honey what is this' asked Ichigo as she took the blue note from his sleeping hand.

On the front of the envelope it read "To my cat like wife'. 'Masaya' said Ichigo again as she turned to find he was no longer there. "Masaya where did you go" yelled Ichigo as she waited for an answer, as she waited she then heard a motor come from outside.

As she ran to the window to see where it came from she saw Masaya's blue car quickly drive off. 'But Masaya' said Ichigo as she lowered her head with a frown, as Ichigo's head hung low she then remember that the blue envelope was for her.

As she opened the envelope she began to read with curiosity.

_Dear love_

_I wanted tonight to be special for you but first you must find you gift. First clue to where you might find some jewels._

_I hope you will have fun till my work is done, see you real soon and happy anniversary too._

_Love you love Masaya_

'Oh my god I almost forgot it was our anniversary, I will have to cook something special tonight and I wonder where I put that lingerie he likes at' said Ichigo as she stood and walked towards her dresser. But stopped when she saw a note lying on the table.

Ichigo then walked over to it and picked it up and started to read it.

_To my loving cat_

_Lookto the right then the left, look to the right then down the steps. Go to the guest room and look on the ceiling then look under the bed that you so nicly made._

_Then look inbetween for the gift for you from me._

Ichigo the did everything the note said to do, then walked down the steps to the quest room. Ichigo then looked under the sheets and up at the ceiling, as she looked inbetween she then spotted a baby blue boxes itting carfully onn top of the fan.

'I wonder what's in is' said Ichgio as she reached up and pulled the box down, Ichgio then slowly open the box to find two dimon cat shapped earings and a beautifull neckles made out of a long line of rubs with a sapire shapped knight hooked to the end.

'Wow' said Ichigo as she quickly put her new beauty'son, 'their beautiful' said Ichigo as she walked out the room towards the kitchen. 'I have to make something special for him' said Ichigo as she started to head for the kitchen but stopped when she notice a green envelope and box on the counter.

'I thought that was all Masaya go me' said Ichgio as she walked over to the envelope and box. 'I wonder what else I…' said Ichgio btu stopped when she read the front of the envelope.

_To my Kitten love_

'Kish' said Ihchigo softly as she opened the envelope to read the note inside.

_Happy Anniversary my kitten I just wanted to ask you if you would come to meet me as a reunion at the zoo. It was exactly one year ago that I saw you and fell in love. I've heard about you marriage to Masaya and I'm glad your happy if you every feel sad again please come to me I hope you like my gift and I do wih to seen you at 4:00 at the zoo._

_Love your green king_

'Im sure Masaya won't mind if I go' said Ichigo softly as she quickly turned to the green girt kish left for her. As Ichgio opened the box her eyes then began to widen in amaze at the long green jade braclete with a ruby red heart hanging lightly at the end.

'It's beautiful' said Ichigo as she picked it up and hooked it to her wrist. 'I guess I better get ready for our reunion it's almost 4:00 but I hope he don't mind if I reschedule' said Ichigo as she began to walk up stairs to change.

(Moments later at the zoo)

'I wonder where we are suppose to meet' said Ichigo as she looked around the zoo filled area wearing a long sunny day dress with small hearts knitted nicely on the bottom. 'I wonder if he will be near the monkey cages' said Ichigo as she started to remember that that was where the first meet at.

As Ichigo came around the corner of the monkey cage she saw wearing a nice plain black dressy pants and a white kind of dress shirt on was Kish. 'Ichigo you're here' said Kish as he caught a glimpse of her light pink hair. 'Hey Kish' said Ichigo a little shock at his very handsome outfit.

(A/n: After the whole big battle the people on Ichigo's planet decide that Kish and his people could stay on earth as a thank you of letting them live amongst it. Now back to the story -)

'I', so glad you came Kitten you look very nice' said Kish as he walked towards Ichigo to meet her half way. 'Hey Kish I'm so glad to see you too and you looked handsome' said Ichigo as she gave Kish a friendly hug.

'I know it's a reunion but I can't stay because today is also me and Masaya's birthday' said Ichigo, as she looked down a little sad. 'It's okay I'll drive you home so we can have a little more time to talk' said Kish as he and Ichigo began to walk towards his car.

'So Ichigo what kind of gift are you giving Masaya…' asked Kish as he took another turn towards Ichigo and Masaya's house. 'Well I was thinking of cooking him a big dinner that's why I can't stay because it might take awhile to cook all his favorites' said Ichigo as she looked out the window at her oncoming house.

'Well if you like I can help I know a few dishes that I use to feed deep blue before he came to earth and change to Masaya' said Kish as he drove up in the drive through of Ichigo's house. 'I don't know if Masaya would approve of it' said Ichigo as she got ready to step out the car.

'Please kitten you can repay me for our cancelled reunion' said Kish with big pleading green eyes. 'And we'll be able to talk more please' asked Kish again a he saw Ichigo's head shake in a sign of okay.

(Around 8'o clock that night)

'Ichigo I'm ho…me' said Masaya as he saw a small Ichigo dressed in a long beautiful red dress with all her new jewels on, but he also notice that Ichigo was wearing a bracelet with a rose color heart hanging onto a long line of green jewels. I don't remember getting her that thought Masaya but quickly shoved that off at the sight of Ichigo's wonderful smile.

'Wow you look gorgeous' said Masaya as he grabbed the small hand that waited for his hand. 'Thank you' said Ichigo as she kissed Masaya slightly on the cheek, 'come on before the food get cold' said Ichigo as she lead Masaya to the kitchen with her hands covering his eyes.

'Ok keep your eyes shot I don't want you to see it yet' said Ichigo as she looked around the well candled lit room with happiness. 'Ok you may look' said Ichigo after she sat her and Masaya down at the table.

Masaya then slowly opened his eyes to find the fest of his life spread across the table with three different height candles in the middle of the table to give the room more candle light. 'Wow Ichigo you did all this for me' said Masaya as he felt all the love from Ichigo radiate off the food to him.

As they ate their food with great table manners, they then stopped when they saw their bellies couldn't take anymore and didn't want anymore. 'Well before the both of us get our presents…what may I ask did you do today' asked Masaya as he kissed Ichigo on the lips before pulling away for his answer.

'Well I found your gift and loved then I found another gift that was from Kish it seems that today is also our anniversary also and that's where this came from' said Ichigo as she lifted up her wrist to show her new bracelet. 'Then after that I went to meet Kish at the zoo to tell him I had to cancel for our reunion because I had a lot to cook' said Ichigo as she saw Masaya face change to a worry and concern look.

'He then drove me home and asked if I need help with cooking and I said it was okay since cancelled on him and since he knew a few recipes that I can see you really liked…' said Ichigo as she took a breath to continue but was quickly cut off.

"What so you let him come into our home while you was alone" yelled Masaya as he began to get anger at his wife's stupidity. 'So he wouldn't do anything to me I trust hi…' said Ichigo but was once again cut off brutal by Masaya's yelling.

"Trust him…trust him how the hell can you trust him when he tried to kill you and everyone on earth" yelled Masaya as he roughly grabbed Ichigo's arm making her wince in pain. 'Masaya you're hurting me' said Ichigo softly as she tried to pull away from his grip.

"I'm hurt in you what about him he tried to kill you" yelled Masaya as he took a rougher grip on Ichigo's other arm. "So did you" yelled Ichigo as she finally pulled away from his grip strong grip.

"That's not the same and you know it I love you" yelled Masaya as his rage with Ichigo started to rise. "And so does Kish but I pick you" yelled Ichigo as she caressed Masaya's cheeks to calm him down.

"Fuck you if you think he's so special why you don't go marry him" yelled Masaya as he angrily slapped Ichigo's hand away. 'But Masaya I don't love Kish he is just my friend' said Ichigo as she tried once again to calm him but was quickly slapped away.

"Get out right now come back when Kish and you are not on my mind" yelled Masaya as he pointed to the door for Ichigo to leave. 'Masaya you hit me' said Ichigo as tears began to run down her red cheek. "Ichigo I said get out or I'll kick you out' said Masaya as he grabbed her arm roughly again dragging her across the carpet floor making her have long red carpet burns over her flashing legs.

'Masaya I have no where to go my friends are gone for break' said Ichigo with out a care of he suddenly bleeding legs. "I said Get out and I don't care where you go just as long as you're out of my face" yelled Masaya as he slid Ichigo's body out the door and into the cold rain with her legs bleeding from carpet burn and the front door cement.

'…Masaya…' said Ichigo as she felt and hears the front door slam loudly in her face. As her blood ran down her leg she then slowly began to stand and walk away from her so called loving home with Masaya. 'Why…Masaya' said Ichigo softly as she let out a small cough and continued her walking.

As Ichigo walked through the park feel a fifty pound headache on her head she then started to see her whole world spin and twirl around her making her more and more dizzy. 'Kish' said Ichigo softly as her vision became black and her body feel to the floor.

(Off in the distance near by)

'I knew I should have brought my umbrella with me' said Kish as he started to walk in the pouring cold rain towards his not so far away house. 'I can't stay out here for long or I might get another one of those earth colds… I better take the short cut through the park' said Kish as he turns to take a short cut through the park.

After making his way half way through the park he then started to notice a small female shaped body lying strangely on the ground. Kish then started too walked towards the body wondering if it was dead or alive in a hurt way.

'Excuse me miss but are you okay it's kind of cold out and I don't think you should be…' said Kish but came to a sudden stop when he notice that the in pain women was Ichigo. "Ichigo what happen "Ichigo" yelled Kish as a great deal of worry flooded his body as he lifted Ichigo into his lap to get a better look at her.

'…Masaya why…' said Ichigo softly as she once again blacked out into darkness. "Ichigo please don't go to sleep you have to stay awake please Ichigo…" yelled Kish but stopped when he saw the slowly retuning bloody legs. 'We have to get you inside our you'll get a cold or even worse' said Kish as he lift Ichigo into his arm and flew off fast to him home with out a care of who sees him.

* * *

Authors note

Well chapter two is done and I hope you loved it and yes I know it was way to long but just review and wait for more okay.


	3. I will help through haven and hell

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and my word's speak the truth so don't try to charge me for anything other then a great story.

**

* * *

**

I will help through haven and hell

* * *

Last chapter

'Excuse me miss but are you okay it's kind of cold out and I don't think you should be…' said Kish but came to a sudden stop when he notice that the in pain women was Ichigo. "Ichigo what happen "Ichigo" yelled Kish as a great deal of worry flooded his body as he lifted Ichigo into his lap to get a better look at her.

'…Masaya why…' said Ichigo softly as she once again blacked out into darkness. "Ichigo please don't go to sleep you have to stay awake please Ichigo…" yelled Kish but stopped when he saw the slowly retuning bloody legs. 'We have to get you inside our you'll get a cold or even worse' said Kish as he lift Ichigo into his arm and flew off fast to him home with out a care of who sees him.

* * *

After quickly flying into the house Kish laid Ichigo's still shaking form on his bed as he ran to gather bandages and a towel along with new clothes for the soaking wet Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes then began to slowly flicker open seeing different clips of her and Masaya's fight flash before her eyes which made her cry once again in heartache. Hearing the cries made Kish quickly race to Ichigo's hurting heart but found that she was no longer there.

"Ichigo" yelled Kish who was starting to wonder if she ran away to solve this pain her self, but then started to hear a soft cry come from the bathroom. 'Ichigo are you okay' asked Kish who was glad she never left but was still wonder why she left the room to got o the bathroom.

'Masaya where are you please don't be made with me' said Ichigo softly as she crawled around on the bathroom floor in search of her beloved Masaya. Hearing and seeing that made Kish's heart flow with raged at how Masaya treat the one who loved him so much.

'Ichigo please come out of there and change into something drier' said Kish as he slowly entered the room with a little stack of clothes in his hand. But those cloths quickly feel to the ground when Kish saw that Ichigo was no longer talking or breathing.

"Ichigo…Ichigo please say something" yelled Kish who knew he didn't know a thing about her condition, as he began to shake her for life but found that it was slowly slipping away.

'Please don't die Ichigo even if Masaya don't love you I still do' said Kish as he placed a kiss on top of her forehead before quickly transferring him and her to the nearest hospital.

(At Tokyo medical hospital)

"Miss, miss can you please call a doctor my friend isn't breathing" yelled Kish who was very worried. 'Yes sir' said the nurse who wasn't a bit scared at the fact that Kish appeared out of no where.

Doctor Keiichiro please report the front we have a 2238 said the lady as she spoke on the intercom for quick service. 'So what may I ask happen to her Kish' said a newly appeared girl with dark green hair and big glasses that showed her worry clearly as day.

'Oh Lettuce she had a fight with Masaya and he kicked her out' said Kish who was happy that he had someone else to talk to. 'Sir can you please lay her here and have a seat in there until the doctor returns' said the nurse as she pulled out a long but normal size bed for Ichigo to lay on while they took her to the back to check on her.

'Lettuce I thought all you guys went on some kind of break' asked Kish who remember getting calls and e-mails from his two happily married brothers. 'Yes but Ryou wanted to visit Keiichiro first to say bye and some other important stuff but I don't really remember though' said Lettuce as she started to leaned on a near by table that looked kind of unsteady.

'Oh…Lettuce are you sure you should be leaning on that…' said Kish but then quickly stopped when he saw Lettuce's body sailing to the ground of a could have been loud crash. But right before his eyes he saw a new looking Ryou who was holding up his falling love.

'Uh' said Lettuce as she looked up and right into the most beautiful blue eyes that she lover to see. 'Hey Ryou honey did you get to talk to Keiichiro' asked Lettuce who didn't even mind or notice how close she was to the floor.

'No it seems that Ichigo has come down with a bad cold and was having kind of a weird trouble breathing' said Ryou as he lifted Lettuce back up to her feet but he still held her in a warm embrace. 'Oh I know Kish brought her in, he said that she and Masaya had a fight and he kicked her out and did you know today was their anniversary' said Lettuce who was completely forgetting about the still standing Kish.

'Uh…hi Kish' said Ryou who saw a little bit lonely Kish only feet's away from Lettuce waiting to be notice. 'So Kish how she looked very bad' asked Ryou who was a little worried about his and Lettuce's friend. 'Ya but the one thing I don't get is why she would stay out there in the rain for so long with such a nice but not warm dress' said Kish who was yet to notice how stupid his question was.

'Did you tell her where you lived because she already knew the rest of us were leaving' said Ryou who looked at him with a some what stupid look. 'Uh…' said Kish as he started to think but then said no as he notice the whole time that day when he talked to Ichigo he forgot to tell her where he lived.

'So she didn't know where you were staying so she actually thinking she was alone with out a place to run to' said Ryou as he walked over to a couple of seats for the three of them to seat at. 'Uh ya I kind of forgot to tell her while we were talking today' said Kish rubbing the back of his head in shame.

'Oh was today Ichigo and your anniversary too' said Lettuce who was starting to notice that the two man have left her out of the conversation. 'Ya that's why I set up a reunion at the zoo where we first met but she had to go back home and cook for Masaya as a gift so I offered to help since I know a few food recipes that deep blue liked so he talked for a while' said Kish as he looked at the took couple.

'Uh Kish you may see her now but I advise you keep her indoors and let her rest for awhile till her fever goes down a little' said Keiichiro who was listening to the small talk before him. 'Hey Keiichiro do you mind if me and Ryou visit her too' asked Lettuce who was as worried about Ichigo as Kish.

'Honey you go on with Kish and I'll be in there in a while I need to talk to Keiichiro first' said Ryou as stayed sitting indicating that he wanted Keiichiro to seat down with him when he was done. 'Okay but first let me show these two Ichigo's room' said Keiichiro as he started to walk away with two worry eye people behind him but one was actually a alien.

'Sure I'll wait in you office' said Ryou who started to think that the waiting room was too loud for him.

(Down the hall)

'So what happen to her' asked Keiichiro who wanted to joy to worry boat. 'She got in a fight with Masaya and he kicked her out in the rain and I forgot to tell her where I lived when I talked to her today and I found her past out in the park and in my bathroom' said Kish as he looked from room to room in search of Ichigo.

'Oh so is that where she got the nasty scars for on her leg' asked Keiichiro who was still trying to figure out where they came from. 'Ya I don't know what Masaya did but he sure did hurt her bad' said Kish as he stopped at a room to see his beloved Ichigo fast asleep. 'Opse forgot that was her room' said Keiichiro as he stopped and turned around to Ichigo's room.

'Ichigo' said Kish softly as he quickly walked over to her with sadness in his eyes at the sight on her bandage cheeks and legs that was half way wrapped. 'Poor Ichigo' said Lettuce as she began to walk over to Ichigo's bed with Kish but suddenly fell over from a small crack in the floor.

'Uh Lettuce are you okay' asked Keiichiro who did just like Ryou and caught her before the ground did. 'Yes thank you Keiichiro and sorry for making you worry' said lettuce as she walked once again to Ichigo only this time with caution.

'Well I'll leave you two here to watch over Ichigo and if she awakes tell her she might want to get more sleep to heal that nasty headache she has. Now if you'll excuse me I have a friend to talk too' said Keiichiro as e walked out the door and waved goodbye.

'Ichigo' said Kish softly with hurt as he began to rub her hand gently over and over. 'She's okay Kish and she'll get better with the needed sleep and everything' said Lettuce as she began to rub Kish's back to comfort him. 'Thanks' said Kish as he laid Ichigo's hand back on her bed and hugged Lettuce for helping him calm down.

'So Kish what's been going on with' asked Lettuce who thought another conversation would calm Kish down a little. 'Well…

(Back to Keiichiro and Ryou)

'So what's important new do you want to tell me that would make you stop from leaving with Lettuce and the others' asked Keiichiro who had just entered his office where Ryou was waiting for him. 'Well it's about Masaya' said Ryou as he turned to make sure the door was shut from other ears.

'What about Masaya?' asked Keiichiro who was some what confused at what this could be about that would worry Ryou so bad. 'Well me and Lettuce had changed our mind about the trip and was decideing to leave today to Miami to see the others and stay a little bit long then planed' said Ryou as he stood to grab a drink from Keiichiro stretched out hand.

'Ya and…'

'Well while I was driving to pick up Lettuce I say Masaya dragging Ichigo out the house'

'So that's where those scars came from' said Keiichiro with a little bit of anger at Masaya's action.

'Uh…scar what scar' asked Ryou who was starting to get off topic.

'Nothing please continue' said Keiichiro who decide to stat keeping quite till Ryou was done.

'Well after she walked away crying and in pain I walked up to the house and asked Masaya what happen since Ichigo looked like she would cry during the whole talk' said Ryou who took a sip of the hot coffee and continued.

'Well I didn't really get much out of Masaya because he didn't even want to talk to me but I did see that strangely Masaya's eyes changed to this ocean bluish green color like…' said Ryou but was stopped but Keiichiro soft voice of fear.

'Deep blue...' said Keiichiro as he turned to Ryou with a horrified look.

'Yes and I'm starting to think that Masaya is still fighting off deep blue's power' said Ryou as he began to wonder.

'Do you think we should ask Kish if deep blue is still inside of Masaya' asked Keiichiro who was starting o worry about Ichigo. 'I don't think so because eif we get him worry then…

(Back to Lettuce and Kish)

'Ichigo...' said Kish with as smile as he saw her eyes slowly flicker open to his loving gaze. 'Hi Kish' said Ichigo with a smile as he turned and also said hi to the also happy Lettuce.

'Kish is it okay if I stay with you for a while till Masaya calms down' asked Ichigo as she felt sleep pull her back to dream land. Kish made a slight twitch at the name but then nod and said first you must rest, as he saw Ichigo nod and go ack to her dreams of happiness.

Authors note

I hope you guy's liked this chapter and ya I know it's long but I couldn't find a good ending stop but I was wondering if you guys could give me some help in a way to make Ichigo stay with Kish for a while. If you have any put it in the review so I can write it and thank you for your help but till then you have to review. :)


	4. Questions of him can only hurt who?

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and never will yes I know sad.

* * *

**Questions of him can only hurt who?**

* * *

Last chapter 

'Do you think we should ask Kish if deep blue is still inside of Masaya' asked Keiichiro who was starting o worry about Ichigo. 'I don't think so because eif we get him worry then…

(Back to Lettuce and Kish)

'Ichigo...' said Kish with as smile as he saw her eyes slowly flicker open to his loving gaze. 'Hi Kish' said Ichigo with a smile as he turned and also said hi to the also happy Lettuce.

'Kish is it okay if I stay with you for a while till Masaya calms down' asked Ichigo as she felt sleep pull her back to dream land. Kish made a slight twitch at the name but then nod and said first you must rest, as he saw Ichigo nod and go ack to her dreams of happiness.

* * *

After Ichigo drifted off to sleep Keiichiro and Ryou walked into the room quickly drifting their eyes on Kish. 'How is she doing' asked Ryou as he turned from Kish and to the sleeping Ichigo. 

'She's fine she woke up a second ago but went back to sleep' said Kish as he turned from Ichigo and to the standing Keiichiro and Ryou. 'Oh that's good that she at lest woke up' said Keiichiro as he walked closer to Ichigo to check everything.

'Her monitors seem fine and her heart rate is back steady' said Keiichiro as he checked Ichigo's monitors and stuff. 'I know your worried back Ichigo Lettuce but we have to go or well miss our last flight' said Ryou as he leaned down and helped his wife stand.

'But what if she…' said Lettuce but was stopped as she tripped over Ichigo's water line making it come falling down along with her, (a/n: you guy's know those things that the nurses always check to make sure the water is traveling into the patient vain). Luckily for Ryou's and Kish's reflexes neither one hit the ground.

'I think we should go before you make everything come apart' said Ryou who knew all to well of his wife's clumsiness. 'I guess' said Lettuce lightly as she stood up from Ryou's arms and walked out the door with him.

'Lettuce might be our friend and all but she can kill someone with all that clumsiness' said Kish with a light chuckle as he sat Ichigo's water thing back up. 'Ya…um…Kish can I ask you a question about your former leader deep blue' said Keiichiro as he pulled an extra chair from the side of the room and over to Kish.

'Uh…sure…but I don't know much about him because he was trapped inside of Masaya' said Kish as he moved his hand from Ichigo's and to his lap so he could face Keiichiro. 'Well that's the part I wanted to talk to you about' said Keiichiro as he looked at Kish with -pleading for all you know- eyes.

'Okay…I try and answer as much as I can' said Kish, as he looked at Keiichiro waiting to here what he had to say. 'Well you already know that Masaya was the one who did this to Ichigo, but what me and Ryou was wonder do you think that…' said Kiichiro as he stopped and turned to Ichigo then back to Kish.

'That deep blue is still deep inside him' said Keiichiro as he saw Kish's eyes shoot open with fear. 'He…can't…Ichigo…' said Kish in fear but stopped as Keiichiro finished his sentence.

'Yes I know she killed him but I don't think that Masaya would ever…'said Keiichiro as he also stopped but a light yet loud interruption. "No…he was just over stress from work…he was just worried about me…just worried," yelled Ichigo as her words became soft and she then once again collapse on the floor with a loud "thump".

"Ichigo" yelled Kish as he rushed to help her up form the cold and hard floor. "Beep, beep…beep"

"Oh no her hear pressure is dropping quickly" yelled Keiichiro as he ran to the door yelling for help. "I need help down here…NOW" yelled Keiichiro as he went over to Ichigo checking her heartbeat and how fast it was dropping.

"What's happening to her tell me what wrong," yelled Kish as he watch doctors and nurse surround the room making his body move back to give then space still he was standing outside the noise and hurting friend/lost love room.

'Ichigo' said Kish with sadness as he walked down the hall to the waiting room feeling once again scared of Ichigo's hurting life.

_'Please don't leave me again'_

* * *

Authors note 

Yes I know bad ending but I have to get more of you dieing for more. I promise if I get just five good reviews with no flame at all I will post more and maybe get Kish and Ichigo's hidden love life started. So if you won't it don't flame and try to get a friend to read and a/n: I don't care what chapter you review s long as I have five non-flames for this story. So read and review and I'll post soon.


	5. One night in a new home

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and I never will. Yes I know Sad but true

**

* * *

**

One night in a new home can be one night closer to your new life

* * *

Last chapter

'Ichigo' said Kish with sadness as he walked down the hall to the waiting room feeling once again scared of Ichigo's hurting life.

'Please don't leave me again'

* * *

(Hours later inside the waiting room)

'Please let Ichigo be okay…please' said Kish softly as he walked back and forth in the waiting room like a man who wife was soon going to have a baby.

After turning once again to start over his circle of waiting and thinking, Keiichiro walked into the room. Catching a quick eye on him Kish ran over to keiichiro.

'Is she okay…what happen to her' asked Kish as he rubbed his two sweaty palms together and stared at Keiichiro. 'She's fine...she just got worked up' said Keiichiro as he took off his gloves and patted Kish on the back as a way of saying go to her.

'Thank you Keiichiro' said Kish with a smile as he bowed in respect to Keiichiro. 'Wait Kish…if you don't mind watch over Ichigo and make sure she doesn't too worked up…but besides that she can go ahead home' said Keiichiro with a smile as he began to retreat to opposite direction of Kish.

'I will and thanks again for helping' said Kish as he began to walk quickly towards Ichigo's room. 'I hope Kish was right about deep blue being dead forever' said Keiichiro as he walked down the hall feeling as if something bad was going to happen soon.

(Back to Kish)

After rushing down the hall Kish finally made it to Ichigo's room. 'Ichigo I have great…' said Kish but stopped when he saw a thin yet best shaped Ichigo getting dress with her white back and no bra back facing him.

'I'm sorry I should of knocked first' said Kish as he turned his back towards Ichigo to give her privacy. At the sound of the soft apology Ichigo turned around placing Kish's shirt he brought her earlier slowly over her head.

'It's okay Kish…and by the way thank you for all your help' said Ichigo as she finished placing the clothes Kish brought her on. Ichigo then slowly walked over to Kish and grabbed his arm to make sure she doesn't fall.

'Do you mind helping me to your house I'm still a little unsteady' asked Ichigo as she looked up at Kish. 'Of course not…matter of fact I have an easier way' said Kish as he picked Ichigo up into his arms and transported him and her back to his house.

Ichigo looked around with a smile then slowly climbed out of Kish's arms but kept a light grip on his arm as she stood and looked around. 'Hey would you like a grand tour of the house so you won't get lost while you're here' asked Kish with a smile as he looked down at Ichigo's wondering eyes.

'Why thank you' said Ichigo in one of those high and all mighty voices with a smile. Kish laughed at how she sounded then began to give her the grand tour of his house.

'This is your new bed room for now' said Kish as he opened a door that led to a nice and cozy room that had a big enough bed for two but was now only for one. 'Wow it's so beautiful' said Ichigo as she slowly walked from Kish's arm and to the big and easy to see that it was soft bed.

'Not as beautiful as you' said Kish as he walked over to the bed with a smile and helped Ichigo off the bed. As Kish lifted Ichigo up her legs began to tangle and become weak making her fall face first into Kish's chest.

Since Kish is much stronger then Ichigo he didn't fall or get hurt but did get a big red blush to cover his face as Ichigo slowly lifted her self off of Kish's chest and looked at him with an also deep red blush on her cheeks.

'I'm sorry…' said Ichigo but was unable to finish as a big cloud of smoke covered her body making Kish worry even more about what was happening to her.

"Ichigo…Ichigo" yelled Kish with worry as he patted his chest to see if Ichigo was still lying against him, but found only found his well-built chest. 'Meow' came a soft reply to Kish's worry cry.

Kish then stopped suddenly wondering where Ichigo went and why he heard a cat when he knew he did not own one. After another meow was heard the cloud of smoke began to fade making it easier for Kish to see that there was no longer a blushing Ichigo beside him but a small and thin black cat.

'Where did you come…' said Kish as he stopped and saw what was underneath the cats little paws. 'How did Ichigo's cloths get…Ichigo…' said Kish as he looked down at the cat and saw it give a slight nod.

'It's is you…but how' asked Kish who was very confused as to why or how Ichigo changed into a cat. 'Meow' said Ichigo as she waited for Kish to pick her up like she asked.

'Huh…I don't understand you Ichigo' said Kish as he crouched down and looked at Ichigo. (Please don't hate me for this) thought Ichigo as she leaped into Kish's arms and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Kish eyes widen at the fact that Ichigo who had changed into a cat was now kissing him. Ichigo then pressed her lips hard on Kish's lips to make it deeper, as the both of them closed their eyes.

Then another cloud of smoke covered her body, but this time when it faded, there was a nude still kissing Kish Ichigo. Without a care of what she was doing Ichigo wrapped her arms around Kish's neck pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss.

No longer stun Kish wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist feeling as if he would lose Ichigo right then and there if that kiss stopped. Sadly for Kish Ichigo pulled away, but instead of her usual blush she had tears running down her cheeks.

Which made Kish quickly turn away so he could no longer gaze at her nude body and also her tears of pain that he caused. 'I'm sorry' said Kish as he turning back towards her with his head down and picked up her clothes and handed it to her.

'Thanks you' said Ichigo as she removed one hand from her chest and took the cloths to put back on. 'Um…I'll leave now…goodnight and sorry for hurting you again' said Kish as he stood with his head still down and walked out the room.

'Goodnight' said Ichigo softly as she watched Kish close the door with his head still down. After shutting the door Kish slowly leaned against the door and slid to the floor running his hands through his hair in frustration.

'I've really done it now' said Kish as his hands flopped out of his hair and to his lap as his legs also collapsed to the floor.

(Inside the guestroom)

After slowly putting the clothes Kish loaned her back on Ichigo crawled into the nice soft bed and curled into a small ball. "Why couldn't I stop kissing him' said Ichigo as a tear ran down her cheek.

'I'm so sorry Masaya' said Ichigo as another tear fell while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors note

Okay guys I really hope you liked this chapter I worked really hard on trying to get Ichigo a little more together as if there moving closer to loving one another…well not Kish because he already loves her. But please review and tell me what you like I will post soon but first I need some good reviews from you.


	6. Thanks

I do not own Tokyo mew mew so just plan the greatness of this story on me not the characters names.

**

* * *

**

Thanks

* * *

Last chapter

After shutting the door Kish slowly leaned against the door and slid to the floor running his hands through his hair in frustration.

'I've really done it now' said Kish as his hands flopped out of his hair and to his lap as his legs also collapsed to the floor.

(Inside the guestroom)

After slowly putting the clothes Kish loaned her back on Ichigo crawled into the nice soft bed and curled into a small ball. "Why couldn't I stop kissing him' said Ichigo as a tear ran down her cheek.

'I'm so sorry Masaya' said Ichigo as another tear fell while she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo awoke early that morning with a smile of unsettlement. During her slumber she dreamed of her and Masaya's old life and hers and Kish's life together.

"It was only a dream' said Ichigo as she tried to clear her mind of the hurt in Masaya's eyes.

Ichigo then slowly slipped out the nice warm bed she fell asleep in as she pulled Kish's big shirt down some more then walked out the door while trying to tame her wild hair as she searched for Kish.

'I hope Kish will forgive me…I don't know why I couldn't stop myself' thought Ichigo as a nice and very good smell filled her nose.

'Mm' Ichigo then lifted her nose up higher into the great smelling air as she searched to find where that wonderful smell was coming from.

After searching the air and her surroundings for the source she finally found it.

Ichigo then gazed at Kish as he moved back and forth through the kitchen preparing food.

Ichigo continued to watch with a small smile as Kish continued to work.

'Wow he truly is a great cook' said Ichigo softly with small blush as she saw Kish movements come to a stop as he turned to her.

'Sorry did I wake you' asked Kish with a small blush as his eyes began to slowly travel up Ichigo's small and full-grown body.

'No…it's okay' said Ichigo softly as she walked fully into the kitchen.

'Well sit down…breakfast is almost ready' said Kish as he turned back to his work with a smile.

'Is there anything I can help you with' asked Ichigo as she came to a stop on the way to the table.

'No, no I've got it…besides you're my guest' said Kish as he cut off the last of everything he used and carried the plated to the table.

Ichigo's mouth began to water at all the food prepared before her.

Kish made eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles, and her favorite strawberries, which looked as if they were freshly picked that morning.

'Um…sorry about this I always tend to cook too much when I have guest' said Kish with a small smile and a light blush, as his fingers continued to scratch the back of his head.

As Ichigo gazed at Kish's blushing cheeks her mind began to fill with many things she wanted and desired for Kish to do to her.

Then just as last night a big gray smoke began to cover Ichigo's body making Kish's blush quickly fade as Ichigo vanished.

Kish then quickly ran around the table, only to find a passed out Ichigo with cat ears and a long black tail curving out her underwear that has now flashed a good amount of Ichigo's butt at Kish.

'Ichigo are you okay' asked Kish with a new and much bigger blush as he gazed at the lovely yet wrong site of Ichigo's unconsciousness.

'Ichigo are you o…' Kish then quickly stopped his question as Ichigo popped up from the floor with a daze look on her face.

Ichigo then turned to Kish and smiled as Kish stared in amazement at Ichigo's new look.

Ichigo no longer had her normal pink eyes, but two big and thin eyes that looked just like a new born kitten whom is overjoyed to see its master.

Ichigo then got up on all fours until she was finally up on her two legs.

Then as if an alarm went off in her head Ichigo grabbed Kish and pulled him into a big hug.

Kish's body then froze as Ichigo's hug became tighter and warmer.

Ichigo then pulled away from the hug and gazed at Kish as his eyes went back to their normal size as he stared back at Ichigo.

Then as quick as lighting Ichigo stuck out her tongue and began to lick Kish's cheeks over and over as if showing some kind of thank you and love to Kish.

'Ichigo…what are yo…' Kish's words then came to a stop as Ichigo's warm and wet tongue brushed across his lips.

After that last lick Ichigo's eyes then began to change back to their normal size and color.

'Um…what happen' asked Ichigo as she notice her arms were tightly wrapped around a red and staring Kish.

'Kish' said Ichigo as she tried to get Kish's attention so she could ask him what happen.

Kish then blinked a few times as he came back in focus and continued to stare at Ichigo.

'Um…Kish…what hap…' said Ichigo but was stopped as a small gasp slipped from her lips as Kish continued to press his lips against hers while adding more and more pressure to the kiss.

Ichigo's mind went blank as Kish's lips reminded on hers and just as last night she couldn't stop herself from kissing him back as her arms flew around his neck pulling him more into the kiss.

They continued to kiss making it more and more deep, filling the kiss with their love, their desire, and pleasure of one another.

And as if a light flash before their eyes they found themselves on top of a soft and very big bed as they continued to kiss only one was on top of the other.

As their hands began to roam each other body loving every touch of the other between their fingers as they ran them through one another's hair.

Then what seemed like forever they finally parted and gave one another air as they pulled at each other's clothes pulling piece after piece off as their hands touched the freed skin.

Kish then placed his body back on top of Ichigo's as he kissed down her cheek bone and further down her body leaving mark after mark on her body as she moan with pleasure.

As she ran her hands through his hair gripping at it every now and then as she did.

'…Kish…we…shouldn't…' said Ichigo softly as she arched her back up making Kish's lips presses harder against her burning skin.

'Ichigo I can't hold it in no more' said Kish

Kish then continued kissing Ichigo's body as he lifted her shirt fully off showing two big and fully grown breasts and two hard urging for a great touch, nipples.

With out wasting any time Kish then quickly took one of Ichigo's hard nipples into his mouth as his tongue swirled around it making Ichigo moan loudly as Kish's other hand began to pinch and rub her isolated nipple that begged for some attention as it's twin.

Ichigo's body began to burn more and more with pleasure as she began to melt into Kish's touch and kisses.

'…Kish…please…I need…more of you' moaned Ichigo as she pulled Kish from her nipples and up to her lips once again as they met in a furious

Kiss, as their tongues began to massage one another in a battle.

Ichigo moaned louder and louder with pleasure as Kish moved and slowly pushed his hard member into her.

Without a second thought Ichigo pushed her body towards Kish's member making it go into her hard and quick as she let out a loud moan of Kish's name.

Kish moaned as he felt the insides of Ichigo absorb his member as she lifted his body up a little and started to push in and out of Ichigo.

'Kish…Kish' moaned Ichigo as she wrapped her legs around Kish's waist causing him to move hard and fast into her.

Kish's moans got louder and louder along with Ichigo's as both of their pleasure for one another flew through each other's body in a great and loving heat rush causing both of their body's to cover with overwhelming sweat.

'Ichigo…I'm…I'm going…too'

Kish then thrust one last time hard and fast into Ichigo as his seeds flew into Ichigo.

Ichigo moaned loudly with pleasure as he legs slipped from Kish's side and he body flopped against the bed in a beat of sweat and weakness.

'...Kish…' Ichigo panted as she laid there on the bed trying to catch her breath as she felt sleep slowly coming over her.

Kish's body collapsed onto the bed as he panted to catch his breath also then rolled over onto his back to get more air.

'Ichigo…I'm…I'm…sorry' said Kish softly as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's panting body and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'But I can't hold back my love for you anymore and just let you be hurt by him again' said Kish as he looked down at Ichigo's fast asleep face.

Kish then frowned noticing Ichigo didn't hear anything he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'I guess, we'll talk when you're awake'

Kish slowly pulled the covers over him and Ichigo as he pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

* * *

Author note

Here it is chapter 6 finally sorry it took so long you know school and a huge writers block what can you do / but hey I got to it as fast as I could and updated it too with some juicy stuff and I have a big plan for the next chapter that might get me a couple of flames so I'm going to start on that as we speak and get my flame proof blanket read. So review this chapter so I can get to the good stuff I have in store for the story. And remember school is almost over so that will is lest of your worry for me not updating. Also since the Fanfiction got the new mail thing that you can find in my profile just send me some mail on some idea's you might have for this story just incase another block might form. I will love to read some of you guy's ideas and during school I do get bored with the same e-mails so send me some news I love talking to new people about anything. And I need to work on my writing skills some so send me some idea's of making it better. Well I better get started on chapter 7 and stop talking bye and thank you for reading.


	7. Back and Bad

I do not own Tokyo mew mew so just plan the greatness of this story on me not the characters names.

* * *

**Back and bad**

* * *

Last chapter

'Ichigo…I'm…I'm…sorry' said Kish softly as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's panting body and pulled her into a tight embrace.

'But I can't hold back my love for you anymore and just let you be hurt by him again' said Kish as he looked down at Ichigo's fast asleep face.

Kish then frowned noticing Ichigo didn't hear anything he said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'I guess, we'll talk when you're awake'

Kish slowly pulled the covers over him and Ichigo as he pulled her closer to him and went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo awoke slowly looked up to notice a sleeping Kish with his arms wrapped around her.

'Um…what...what…' Ichigo was unable to finish as she felt a strange yet long warm thing between her legs.

'What is that' Ichigo curiously lifted the sheets and looked down at her legs and notice the long and warm things between them was Kish's member.

'Oh no…we…we' Ichigo slowly slipped from Kish's arms as she slipped the big shirt she was wear back on and found a pair of pants that she slipped on and secured around her waist.

'I need…some...some air' Ichigo ran her fingers through her hair as she quickly walked out of the room and out of the house.

'…Masaya…'

Ichigo walked through the park rambling with tears as she continued to talk to her self about what had happen.

'How could I do that…why didn't I stop him…why…did I beg for him'

Ichigo continued to walk through the park as the sun began to slowly set making it somewhat dark outside.

'Why…why couldn't I…'

Ichigo let out an 'eep' as she felt a cover hand over her mouth and an arm wrap around her waist as she was pulled away helplessly.

(Back at Kish's house)

Kish slowly began to awake as he smiled and opened his eyes in hopes of them falling onto a beautiful resting Ichigo, but sadly to his eyes there was no body, there was just his two flopped down arms.

'Ichigo…Ichigo where are you' said Kish as he quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Ichigo, Ichigo" Kish yelled as he walked through the house noticing Ichigo wasn't in any of the rooms.

'Where did she go' Kish grabbed his coat and rushed out of the door as he went off in search of Ichigo.

(Back to Ichigo)

Ichigo was tossed onto a familiar bed as she looked up to see just who had roughly took her from the park and carried her away.

'…Masaya…' said Ichigo softly as she stared up at him as he removed his jacket and walked over to her with the same evil smile as when he had tossed her out.

'Don't Masaya me, you bitch I know what you did so just shut up'

Masaya removed his shoes and his shirt as he continued slowly moving from the door towards Ichigo.

'Masaya…I' Ichigo's words was cut off as Masaya's hand flew across her face with a loud "SMACK"

"I said shut up you bitch" Masaya then unbuckled his pants as he pushed them off along with his boxers so he was standing before Ichigo nude and hard.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your shit you hear me…see this"

Masaya roughly grabbed Ichigo's hand to show the big diamond ring on it.

"This means you are mine bitch and mine only…YOU GOT THAT"

Ichigo winced in pain as Masaya's grip on her hand tightened.

'Please…stop Masaya…please' said Ichigo in pain as she pulled her hand a little.

Masaya the roughly tossed Ichigo's hand out of his as he climbed onto of her and ripped her shirt harshly off her making her scream in fear and pain.

'I'll stop when I damn well feel like it'

Tears began to roll down Ichigo's face as she turned her head away from Masaya's in fear.

"That's better" said Masaya as he notice Ichigo was no longer yelling for him to stop.

Masaya roughly entered Ichigo making he wince in pain but not cry, as he went in and out of her hard and rough.

(Back to Kish)

Kish quickly flew through the air with out a care if someone saw him or not as he continues to quickly search for the vanished Ichigo.

"Ichigo, Ichigo where are you"

Kish flew through the park and the houses near it as he yelled for Ichigo.

"Ichigo please answer me…please"

Kish flew past a house and was about to pass the next house when his heart stopped and his mind wondered as he slowly flew to the window he had just passed.

_'…Ich…Ichigo…'_

A tear ran down Kish's face at the sight he saw as he turned from the window and slowly flew back home.

As if the whole world could see his pain, it got dark and it began to rain as he slowly flew through the park remembering when he had found Ichigo hurt and in need, but this time he was the one who need someone to help him.

No one could help him…no one could see him, as he flew into the house and dropped to the floor in heartache.

_'…why…'_

* * *

Author note

Yes I know this was short and sad but I didn't want to get all graphic with the whole sex scene and incase you guys don't understand Masaya was raping Ichigo and since Ichigo's head was turned away from Masaya it was away from the window so Kish couldn't tell she was in pain and didn't want it. But the next chapter will be coming soon I hope you like my update review and I'll give you more. I love you guys thanks


	8. Happy and Sad Truth

I do not own Tokyo mew mew and that my story I'm sticking to it.

* * *

**Happy and Sad Truth**

* * *

Last chapter

A tear ran down Kish's face at the sight he saw as he turned from the window and slowly flew back home.

As if the whole world could see his pain, it got dark and it began to rain as he slowly flew through the park remembering when he had found Ichigo hurt and in need, but this time he was the one who need someone to help him.

No one could help him…no one could see him, as he flew into the house and dropped to the floor in heartache.

'…_Why…'_

* * *

(8 months later) 

A very big Ichigo walked up the stair holding her big belly sadly.

"Masaya…please help me I don't think I can keep doing this," said Ichigo as she continued up the long staircase.

"Coming Ichigo just wait right there"

Masaya then rushed down the stair as he grabbed Ichigo's arm helping her up the stair to the waiting room in the hospital.

"Thank you" said Ichigo

Masaya and Ichigo finally reached the top of the stair and saw a small room with 5 people in it and a small desk in the corner where young lady and a tall handsome man stood at as he looked over an Ichigo and Masaya.

"Ichigo it good to you see again and it look like the twins are coming along good," said Doctor Keiichiro as he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's should and walked her over to a chair to rest.

Keiichiro then turn around towards Masaya as he smiled.

"And it's nice to see you again too Masaya" said Doctor Keiichiro with a small hint of insecurity in his voice as he looked at the resting Ichigo then back to Masaya.

"Nice to see you too, so how is she doing…do you think the twins are alright, she has been eating less of food lately" said Masaya as he looked at Ichigo watching her slowly drift off to sleep.

"Oh that very common in pregnant people Ichigo's size…from all the weight inside of her it could be possible that one of the twins is laying some place on her stomach making it hard to fill up at times…just let her rest and well have her good and new before she wakes"

Keiichiro then walked to the desk that he was just at as he grabbed a clipboard and gestured for Ichigo and Masaya to follow him as he walked down a hall.

Masaya pushed Ichigo down the hall in the wheelchair as they made it to this huge door and slowly entered.

'So what are you going to do to her' asked Masaya as he looked at Ichigo and fixed her top a little so that it fully covered her belly.

'We're just going to take a few picture of where the twins are located them see if we can move them a little so that their more comfortable and Ichigo is too'

Keiichiro them opened the door as some nurse walked in and placed Ichigo on the stretch bed as she was pushed up to the machine.

'Will you wait outside in the waiting room for a moment Masaya while we do this' said Keiichiro as he opened the door for Masaya to exit.

Masaya looked at Ichigo them at Keiichiro as he turned and exited the room.

Right after the door shut Masaya pulled out his cell as he walked over to Ichigo and exam her body noticing a view hidden busies and marks on her and near her stomach.

'Nurse can you get her ready and check her stomach to make sure the twins are still health and not hurt' said Keiichiro as he walked to the corner and began to dial Ryou's number.

'Hey Ryou I know you and Lettuce are busy with getting Ichigo's baby shower and stuff, but I'm not sure if it's safe for her to stay there any…'

'Doctor Keiichiro the babies are fine but we've found out that Ichigo has two broken rids and fear that the babies might hit them because of the way it broke around them'

'Okay Nurse can you please have a room fixed up quickly so we can have her ribs repaired now' said Keiichiro as he watched the nurse's rush around the room gathering things.

'Ryou we really need to get Ichigo away from Masaya or the babies may not make it through birth and neither will Ichigo'

'Keiichiro we need you over here now sir something is happening to the babies'

'Sorry Ryou I got to go, I talk to you as soon as we're done'

Masaya then hung up the phone and rushed over to Ichigo helping the nurse's with the repairing of Ichigo's ribs.

(Far off at Ryou's house right when Keiichiro called him)

'Ya we're not far from being done lettuce is just fixing a few thing' said Ryou as he watched Lettuce get into the car to deliver the invitations to Ichigo's baby shower.

'What is their something wrong with Ichigo…I thought they was doing better, or at lest Masaya's changed since she got pregnant with his child'

Ryou rubbed his forehead with confusion as he started to hear the nurses in the back.

"Keiichiro, Keiichiro what's going on…what wrong with Ichigo…what's happen to her"

Ryou began to panic as he waited for Keiichiro to reply to his cries of worry.

'Lettuce and me will come get her now she just left I can get her and we can be over there before...'

Ryou was the cut off by the nurse's cry for help from Keiichiro.

"Wait Keiichiro what's happing to Ichigo and the twins, "**Keiichiro?**"

Ryou arms fell to his side as he herd the dial tone of the phone.

'Pai can help'

Ryou began to dial Pai number trying to reach with him to get Kish's number.

'Hey Pai, do you know Kish's number I need it right now I have to get in contact with him for Ichigo's sake'

'Okay thank you I'll can you and tell you what I know as soon as I find Kish…bye'

Ryou the quickly dialed Kish's name knowing that he would be able to get to Ichigo before Lettuce and me can.

(Off near the park at Kish's house)

'Ring, Ring'

Kish got up off of the couch and walked over to the phone.

'Hello…'

"What…Ichigo's what…is she going to be…okay, okay I'll go down there now'

Kish hung up the phone as he grabbed his coat and rushed out the door to the hospital.

(Two hours later at the hospital)

'Oh no' said Keiichiro as he looked at Ichigo then the newly born twins a girl and a boy.

'This isn't right' said Keiichiro a she ran his fingers through his hair.

'Keiichiro are you done with Ichigo or not' said Masaya as he walked in into the room after falling asleep in the waiting room.

'Um…Masaya I think it will be best if you did come…'

'Ichigo's my wife and I want to see that she is alright and that she…'

Masaya's words then** s**topped **when** he saw the two newborn babies beside Ichigo, one with pink eyes and green hair and the other with pink hair and green eyes.

"What the hell is this"?

Masaya yelled making Ichigo turn from the twins and towards the anger Masaya.

'Calm down Masaya maybe it's just…' said Keiichiro but was violently cute off.

"Shut the hell up it's plain to see what happen this…this…whore did behind my back"

Ichigo began to panic as she saw Masaya start to walk towards her and the twins slowly.

'…mmmaaa….Masaya please don't their just babies'

"Shut the hell up you slut, I know what you did with that damn Kish"

'Masaya calm down you need to calm down'

Keiichiro then rushed in front of Masaya to stop him from trying to hurt Ichigo.

"Get the hell away from me"

Masaya threw his fist at Keiichiro making him fall to the floor and into a far away wall.

(A/n: wow I haven't done this in a while...oh well, incase you wouldn't tell in the 3 ch. I think they was suspecting that Deep blue may still be Masaya…well there's your proof the strength in the punch sending Keiichiro into a far wall)

"Keiichiro" yelled Ichigo as she lifted up more from her bed to see that Keiichiro was starting to bleed badly.

"You whore…how dare you sleep behind my back and with…with…"

Just as Masaya moved his hand back to slap Ichigo two small cries ringed out in the room making Masaya stop in his steps.

Ichigo looked over at the babies then back at Masaya, as he stood frozen as if in a daze.

Ichigo quickly moved out of the bed and grabbed the babies as she moved to rush out the room but was suddenly stopped by a just appeared body with long blond hair covering it as it feel down against the persons chest.

'Who...are you' said Ichigo as she looked at the person then where Masaya was standing only to find that he was no longer there.

'Ma...Deep blue..' Ichigo said softly as she slowly began to back away from the person in front of her.

'You was always quick on your toes won't you Ichigo...always prepared always ready...always a litle slut'

Ichigo looked at the twins then at deep blue as she closed her eyes focsing on her energy as she bagn to slowly chang into her mew form.

'And always ready for battle' said Ichigo as she held the wide awake twims in her arms.

Just as Ichigo was about to set the twins down and battle a loud crash came from the window behind her as a shadow came over her and the twins.

Ichigo then froze when she saw the shadow making her change back into her normal formand slowly turned around to find a red with anger Kish.

"Don't you dare touch her or the babies again"

Just as Kish finished his statment he looked down at Ichigo and the baby's to make sure they were alright.

'Are you alright' asked Kish softly as he looked at Ichigo with a light smile.

'Yes...I...I'm okay but...the baby's..."

Ichigo's sentence was cut off by the very and anger Deep blue.

"Their yours…those little shits created by that ugly bitch is yours"

Kish look at Ichigo a little stunned as he finally got a close look at the twins and notice the green hair and green eyes.

'They are…but…I…thought…I...never…knew'

'I'm sorry Kish…I didn't…know'

"Don't say sorry to him you slut you should be saying sorry to me"

Masaya them through his hand forward smacking Ichigo hard and making her fall to the floor dropping the twins as she did.

Kish looked at Ichigo the Masaya.

"Beg me for forgiveness…get on your knees and beg"

Kish then clinched his fist as he lowered his head listening to the cry of the twins and Ichigo as she tried t call them down.

"Don't you ever, Ever tough my baby's or Ichigo again"

Yelled Kish as he looked up at Masaya with anger filled eyes.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm the one who's going to take care of Ichigo and not hit her and I'm the one who's going to take her and my new born twins home"

Kish leaned down and helped Ichigo up, as he stood in front of deep blue ready to fight if he got in the way of him and Ichigo.

'Wait Kish…we can…Keiichiro'

Kish looked at Ichigo then where her head had turn and notice all the blood in the corner and Keiichiro laying in the center of it.

'Go pull that cord the nurses will be here soon to help him'

Ichigo looked at the cord above her bed and walked over and pulled it as she waited for someone to arrive.

'I suggest you leave…NOW"

Said Kish as he looked at deep blue standing in front of the door, Deep blue then grinned lightly as he opened the door and walked down the hall.

Right after deep blue walked out the door a nurse opened the door asking what does Ichigo need help with.

Ichigo and Kish pointed in the corner making the nurse gasp and rush out the door.

'Lets go we'll come back to check on Keiichiro' said Kish as Ichigo looked at Keiichiro then at Kish and the twins.

'Okay…lets just not wait too late to return I need to say thank you for helping me'

Kish nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Ichigo helping her out the door along with the twins.

Authors note 

Sorry for the very very late update but my work was on a floopy disk i now can't find and i got english and creative writting this semester which means lots of writting. So i'll try and update as much as i can but i'll have to tell you know it wont be so often unless i have a bigg plan for the store, which i hope i do becuase i love reading your reviews. So leave a review and if i like ti alot i'm try to think of something jucy for this story that is yet to end now.


	9. Bitter sweet candy

I do not own Tokyo mew mew but I do own this story so hope you enjoy 08'

* * *

**Bitter sweet candy**

* * *

Last chapter

'I suggest you leave…NOW"

Said Kish as he looked at deep blue standing in front of the door, Deep blue then grinned lightly as he opened the door and walked down the hall.

Right after deep blue walked out the door a nurse opened the door asking what does Ichigo need help with.

Ichigo and Kish pointed in the corner making the nurse gasp and rush out the door.

'Lets go we'll come back to check on Keiichiro' said Kish as Ichigo looked at Keiichiro then at Kish and the twins.

'Okay…lets just not wait too late to return I need to say thank you for helping me'

Kish nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Ichigo helping her out the door along with the twins.

* * *

((Two years later)) 

"Suki" "Yuki" Ichigo called down the hall as her small young one year old alien/human twins walked out their room.

"Susa"

"Yusa" They both called the others names as they walked out the room hand and hand.

Ichigo smiled watching her two babies waddle down the hall trying to keep their balance.

"Daddy's making pancakes" singed Ichigo as she saw Suki's and Yuki's face light up as they vanished from the hall in a ball of light.

"Incoming Kish!!" Ichigo yelled as she slowly walked down the hall and into the children's messy room.

((In the kitchen))

Kish rushed to the big kitchen sink that was full of soap and water as two bright lights appeared over him, one pink and one green.

"Gotcha!" smiled Kish as his hands whipped at the two glowing light snatching off two small baby pajamas.

The ball of lights then faded as they splashed into the water below, causing a little puff of smoke to spear as it faded showing to nude, wet, and sad face twins.

"Awww" they bother moaned together as they stared at the laughing and slightly wet Kish.

"Daddy" Yuki's mouth said in a whining voice.

"No" Suki said next in the sentence, in a higher wining voice.

"Good" Kish smiled as they both finished their upset sentence.

"No pancakes till your all clean" said Kish as Ichigo sneaked up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist as she held two rags in her hand.

"You heard your daddy" said Ichigo as she dipped one of the rags into the warm water rubbing it across Suki's sleep stained face, as Kish did the same to Yuki.

They rubbed and scrubbed at their bodies till they we're covered in soap from head to toe. Kish and Ichigo looked at the small but big mountain of soap bubbles with a smile, as they grabbed the sinks nozzle spraying the two piles of soap as they let out a small squealing cry.

"Daddy, Mommy, no" Suki and Yuki cried between giggles as the water stopped and they rubbed their eyes to find Kish and Ichigo missing.

"Hmm?"

Yuki and Suki looked around the kitchen but found no one around. As they continued to smile from ear to ear, lifting to a leaning stand. Their small cheeks lifted in the air covered in soap as they looked over the sink looking down below.

"Mommy!!"

"Daddy!!"

Suki and Yuki cried in giggles as they looked at their parents crouched down to the ground.

"Rawr!!!" cried Kish and Ichigo as they leaped to a stand wrapping a towel around the screaming siblings. Kish and Ichigo pulled them from the sink as the water splashed across the floor. Kish and Ichigo then twirled them in the air giving them a small air dry.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Yuki and Suki both laughed in the air as they we're spinned around

"Swoop!!"

"BAM!!!"

Kish and Ichigo slipped on the wet slick floor as they landed hard on the ground with two bouncing babies on top of them.

"Gain!"

"Gain!" cried the twins bouncing up and down as hey clapped their hands.

"…Ow" groaned Kish and Ichigo

((Hours later outside the day care center))

"Daddy, mommy Ahh…eee"

"Eee Ahh…mommy, daddy"

Four small feet swing back and forth on a bench as they singed a song waiting for Kish to pick them up.

"Ring, Ring"

"Darn the phone, Suki and Yuki stay right here I will be right back, it might be your dad calling" Suki and Yuki leaned their head back with a smile as they watch their teacher rush into the building.

As the two twins smiled at each other singing, a black Honda drove up in front of them. Their small pink and green eyes widen at the beautiful clean, shinny car with tinted windows. Suki and Yuki poked their little index fingers into their mouths as they gazed at the tinted windows watching it slowly lower down.

"Well, well aren't you two the cutest half alien twins ever" a familiar mans voice spoke from inside as a puff of cigarette smoke flew out the window. Suki and Yuki continued to suck on their fingers watching the man as he leaned towards the open passenger window. "Why don't you two come with me, I got some candy inside"

"We…daddy…stay" said Suki as she smiled holding Yuki's hand as he looked at her then back at the man nodding.

"Daddy huh? Well I'll take you to daddy, how about that?"

The Siblings looked at each other as they climbed off the bench walking towards the car holding each others hands with a smile. "Candy?" questioned Yuki as he leaned his head to the side.

"Oh you want candy...here you go" the man extended his hand out the window holding a pink and green lollypop.

Suki and Yuki extended their small hands grabbing the lollypop as the car door slowly opened.

((Moments later))

"Alright Yuki and Suki I'm back, lets go inside"

((5 minutes ago inside the building))

"Hello Betty's Children care center, how may I help you?" Betty spoke into the phone looking at the twins outside the window as she turn away focusing her attention on the phone.

"Yes betty, I wanted to say I'm sorry about running so late but I should be there in a few minutes" said Kish on the other line of the phone as he drove down the street.

"Oh Kish, it's alright I don't mind the wait, just give me more time with your unique twins" said Betty looking back out the window as she saw the twins sitting on the bench singing.

"Hehe thanks Betty you're a life saver, Ichigo would kill me if she knew I was this late picking up the twins" Kish laughed a little remembering what happened last time he picked the twins up late.

"Well their outside, I better go back out and keep an eye on them, they may be cute but they can be such a handful" said Betty with a sign of exhaustion.

"Betty you left them outside!" Kish cried scared

"Ah hehe well the phone was ringing and I knew it was you so I didn't want to miss it but I can see them from the window, their just sitting on the bench singing that adorable song they made up a while back"

"Oh the mommy daddy ahh eee thing huh? Have they added anything else to it yet?"

"Nope, it's still the same, oh ya now that I remember Kish you have a few general information questions you need to update" said Betty looking at the papers on her desk.

"Oh ya it has been 6 months hasn't it, well phone numbers the same and address of course and the friends and family are still around except Tart and Pudding are moving soon, but a place hasn't been decided yet, I'll keep you update on that though" said Kish as he sat at a red light waiting for it to change.

"Check…check…and check, thank you Kish, now I better get going I'm still on duty till the last child has been picked up" said Betty sitting her stuff on the desk.

"Oh course, well see you soon Betty, I should be their in about 30 minutes top, traffic starting to pick up a little" said Kish stopping behind 5 cars.

"Okay, then I'll bring then back inside for a while, later Kish bye" Betty then hung up the phone leaving the classroom.

Unfortunately she didn't notice the unknown black Honda leaving as it drove pass the window.

((30 minutes later outside the daycare center))

Red and blue lights flashed across the area of the day care center as yellow caution tape decorated the area as a blue Bugatti Veyron slowly drove up.

((A/N: I was trying to find a good nice family car but then I found this baby and I was like WOW so…ya I know he wouldn't be able to afford one of these but hey this is a story I can say he can afford the highest price car in the world so hehe just want to state that xDD back to the story))

Kish quickly stopped his car as he got out rushing to the crime scene.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind the tape" said a tall officer as he placed his hand on Kish's chest holding him back.

Kish look around the police covered day care center as he saw Betty talking to one of the officers as she looked over spotting him.

"Kish!!" cried Betty holding tissue to her eyes as the officer moved his hand from Kish's chest

"Excuse me my children go here, I have to find out what's going on" said Kish trying to calm his panicking nerves down as he searched the area for the twins, his hair began to stand on ends as the officer spoke of the situation.

"You the victims father, I see, then come with me I need identification on the twins" said the officer as he lifted up the caution tapes letting Kish through.

"V-Victims!!! You mean…" Kish screamed at the officer panicking.

"I'm sorry sir but your twins…"

* * *

Authors note

Yes I know I haven't updated in like ages…well a year and 3 weeks, I've been getting extremely lazy and school has been killing me. So people can you figure out what happen to the twins cause everyone may thing awww they were kidnapped…but then if you pay attention to the ending, they could of easily been murdered also xD yes I know I'm evil but you guys have missed me so much so I need to open your minds back to the story. Also - this year you all are looking at a senior in high school :D a soon to be 2008 graduate with a medical assistance associated degree, yes I'm graduating high school with a degree in meds. :) well leave me pretty reviews and if u flame don't let it be too harsh I promise to update soon, hehe later guys hoped you enjoyed 08'


	10. A Horrid Ending

**I dont own tokyo mew mew **

* * *

**A Horrid Ending**

* * *

  
**Last chapter**

Kish look around the police covered day care center as he saw Betty talking to one of the officers as she looked over spotting him.

"Kish!!" cried Betty holding tissue to her eyes as the officer moved his hand from Kish's chest

"Excuse me my children go here, I have to find out what's going on" said Kish trying to calm his panicking nerves down as he searched the area for the twins, his hair began to stand on ends as the officer spoke of the situation.

"You the victims father, I see, then come with me I need identification on the twins" said the officer as he lifted up the caution tapes letting Kish through.

"V-Victims!!! You mean…" Kish screamed at the officer panicking.

"I'm sorry sir but your twins…"

* * *

((Moments later inside the ambulance))

"Are you sure these are…" the officer's sentence was cut short at Ichigo's loud cry.

"Yes!!...that's them" Ichigo's cry went silent as her body violently twitched with a cry.

Her hand gently caressed the cold pale cheeks of the twins as Ichigo furiously buried her face in Kish's chest. Kish wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight as tears trailed down his face.

"How could something like this happen to out babies?" Ichigo softly cried running her fingers through Suki's slightly tangled hair.

"They were only one year old" cried Ichigo rubbing Yuki's slightly trimmed hair.

Kish stood up leaving the ambulance as he rubbed his temples in stress. "I can't believe this happened…if…if only I wasn't late…AUGH!!" Kish mumbled to himself as he stomped around the street passing the cops with frustration.

"Damn it!!!" Kish screamed as he slammed his fist into a tree causing it to fall to the ground loudly.

"BAM!!!"

((Hours later at midnight))

"Their skin was so pale, their hair so thin…I…" Ichigo rubbed her palms as she paced about the room.

"Ichigo come to bed please…I need you" called Kish, knocking Ichigo out of her horrid trance.

She slowly walked to the bed slipping in beside Kish as his arms slowly snaked around her, pulling her to him.

"We'll get through this…I promise to make it better my kitten" Kish gentle whispered combing his fingers through her hair. Kish continued to calm Ichigo down slowly as anger filled his body with hate as he drifted asleep.

…

…

…

…

"Bam!!"

"Huh?" Kish eyes shot open to the lit up baby monitor that still laid by his and Ichigo's bed. Kish's eyes peered at the clock that read 1:45am as a loud shuffling noise erupted again from the baby monitor as Kish hopped out of the bed rushing to Suki's and Yuki's room.

"Kids?!?"

Kish's cry and big smile of hope faded as his eyes fell upon the source of the noise.

"…Sniff…"

Ichigo sat in the center of the pink and green mat with toys and clothes surrounding her.

"T-today was supposed…" Ichigo's sniffling crying tears stopped her sentence as Kish notice the presents surrounding the two cribs. Kish's body fell limp against the door as he ran his fingers through his hair gripping at the ends, as he realized what Ichigo was trying to say.

"…T-their…b…birth…day" Kish's Heart struggle to speak those words, he then collapsed onto the floor in tears. Those tears Ichigo and Kish shed seemed to last for hours as the whole house seemed to go silent around them.

…

…

…

…

…

"Ah!"

The flashing lights of the clock flashed 3:30am, it flicked as if time has stopped and was frozen. Wind blew into the dark room, making the curtain dangling in front of the window lifting into the air.

"Ugh"

Heart breaking sounds of pleasure echoed through out the room as shadows danced on the walls of the depress couple.

"K-kish"

Ichigo's panting, heated the air as Kish's arms wrapped around her side and his hands pressed against her back, cradling her.

"…Ichigo…"

Kish lifted her nude thin body pressing it against his own as he rocked his body into hers thrusting into her.

"…Ahh…"

Ichigo arched her back into Kish's palms as he dug his nails into her, slowly thrusting inside Ichigo once again making her gasp for air.

"Suki... (gasp)…Yuki…my…" Tears started to form in the corner of Kish's eyes just seeing the look on her face made Kish feel like his heart was slowly being eaten away.

"…Shh"

Kish pressed his lips gently against Ichigo's lips as he continued to slide his cock in and out of her trying to make her feel pleasure instead of pain, trying to see her smile once again even if it's only for a split second. Kish gave one last quick thrust into Ichigo's heart broken body as he cummed.

Ichigo laid there in silence as if in a daze or as if she had died inside.

"…kit…"

"I just want to be left alone please"

Those words pierced Kish's heart as he pulled out of her and rose off her body, laying his slightly tired body against the cold sheets of the untouched covers. Ichigo rolled to the side tucking her hands under her head

Minutes passed as Kish continued to stare at Ichigo's bare and slightly red back.

"The more I watch you my kitten, the more I feel you slipping away" Kish's painfully whispered to himself as he recklessly drifted to sleep.

…

…

…

Uneasy days continued to pass and so did the horrid sleepless nights.

((At the Funeral))

The light warm breeze blew through the calming day, causing the grass to dance side to side. Family's and friends dressed in black stood around two coffins. All heads were bowed around it as one by one, flowers were placed upon it.

"We are gathered her today because of the death of…" the priest voice faded inside the ears of the crowd. Tears drizzled onto the grass as the crowd faded around the center couple.

"Sorry Ichigo…"

"Sorry Kish…"

Each person that passed said the same thing, as they patted the couples back and hugged their frail dying bodies. The sun then set as the couple continued to stand there looking at the small new dirt piles, where the coffins once laid at.

"L-lets go home Ichigo" Kish's arm laid across her shoulder as he held her close. Ichigo slowly closed her puffy red eyes as she walked away slowly to the car.

…

…

…

…

* * *

A title unsaid

For the beaten hearts

Both trampled with pain

For the drifting souls

That have lost their names

Two angles fly

For the heavens above

Once was alive

But was stolen

Just as it began to sprung

Tattered clothes

Torn to shreds

Written songs

Never heard or read

Beaten bodies

No longer alive

I end this poem

And live my dreadful life

* * *

Authors note

Please review, don't flame me too bad okay guys, if you do you'll really regret it, give me lots of reviews please and maybe I'll give you a special treat.


End file.
